Just Breath
by Malice Shaw
Summary: PG-13 just to be safe. Takes place a year after The Bouncer game ends. What exactly happens on a certain day that will change and make things impossibly different for all? And who is the man who ventured into Fate? Or what is he? My first Bouncer fic, and


  
**(**_Breathe in._**)**   
**(**_Breathe out._**)**   
**(**_Breathe in._**)**   
**(**_Breathe out._**)**   
**(**_Transform into a black bird of the night, sleek and smooth..Like liquid ebony...._**)**   
**(**_Remind yourself, he hissed, to breathe._**)**

"Sion!" Kou shouted, waving a gloved hand in the air. His cocky grin and swagger gave off the impression of a flakey, arrogant bastard, and Kou Leifoh wouldn't have had it any other way. Even the sinister tatooes that encased his body did little to disuade from his good looks and arrogant bastard like qualities. Being an undercover cop had it's downsides, but this, working here at Fate and watching over the target some more was definetely one of the good sides. After the incident a year ago, he had asked for relievance, and the assignment of watching the 'target' over again. Leann warned him not to get involved with the target. So far, he still had her thinking he was far from personally attatched to his assignment, but unfortunetely it was the exact opposite. It took a lot of willpower and lies to keep Leann from realizing just how much he cared for Dominique. Kou sighed, and laced a thumb through one of his belt loops of his skin tight leather pants, he flashed his perpetual wide toothed grin at the younger man and tilted his head. "Your shift in fifteen, Sion. Princess should be by any moment now, too." 

Sion shook his head slowly. "It's a busy night. Dominique shouldn't be here right now." He leaned back into his chair, and wrapped his arms under his skull. Gingerly, he played with the new piercing he recieved just a few hours ago, a bar linking his catilage in his ear. He figured, why not, just to see how Volt felt, and almost regretted it the minute he felt the slick metal penetrate the soft bone. He never knew himself to scream that loud in his life. "Hey, where's Volt?" 

Kou snickered, and leaned against the table Sion propped his feet up on. "Servin' drinks. Boss' orders. The bartender we got a few weeks ago bailed on us man." He let his head fall, his hair hiding his smirking face. "Oh well. I never liked the fool anyway. Always runnin' his mouth off when things where slow, but the instant something big happens? He's hidin' under the bar like a scared puppy." 

Shaking his head, Sion stood up and stretched his arms straight upwards. Tilting his body to the side, a more serious question crossed his mind. "Kou, what do you think about Echidna?" 

The man frowned, relaying his thoughts in his head before saying them. "Aena's cool, so far. I dunno man. It's been almost a year since the incident. But people can change at the drop of a hat. Hell, she tried killing us for God's sake, and Dominique is still scared of her." Kou lifted his face to Sion, his grin faded slightly. "But... I trust what Volt says. If he says she's good for us.. then maybe she is. Right?" 

Sion nodded slowly, and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Maybe. I trust Volt too. Echidna's change was strange. Real sudden. Of course, i can't say I don't like the nicer and kinder Aena." He frowned, his brows furrowing together. "Ya know.." 

"Hmm?" 

"Nevermind." 

"Wait.." Kou whispered, narrowing his eyes. "Are you trying to say that maybe Volt and Aena are shackin' up behind our backs?" He laughed out loud. "No way, Volt would tell us if they were." 

Sion smirked. "Are you so sure?" 

"Yeah! Positive!" Kou's smile faded slowly from his face. "...I mean, yeah. Why wouldn't he?" He crossed his arms, and his eyes widened. "Sion, are you hiding something?" 

"Nope!" The younger man said loudly. "But... Oh look at the time. I have to get on my shift. Later Kou." 

Sion stepped towards the stairs, flipping wave towards Kou. Abandoned at a young age, Sion kept mostly to himself when he joined refuge at Fate, along side his first sight enemy but now friend Volt. A few months after joining, he had found a cold, scared yet cheerful Dominique Cross, a young young woman abandoned in the streets and he took the young girl under his wing. Sion had never felt so warm now, ever since his love Kaldea had passed on in the Mikado explosion. When it was discovered that she had indeed lived and been a human experiment, he thought once again that his life had fallen apart when she collapsed in his arms and told him of how she lived. Sion grimaced at the memory. The sight of her morphing from a black panther to her human form mesmerized him: it was beautiful, just like she was. Mentally, he called out to her every once in a while, in his dreams and in his dozing, day dreamer state, and sometimes, very rarely, expected her to call his name. 

Kaldea... 

He had Dominique to take care of now. That was another problem. Or a blessing, he never decided which. The girl was going to remain fifteen years forever, yet mentally still mature. Many times he ran through a conversation in his head, of how she would take being a mechanical power ranger of sorts. It was an amazing sight. Dominique had taken out two PD-4's with one hand, and four with the other, and hadn't broken a sweat, nor said a word. Sion could hardly believe his eyes. This was the young girl he found? Who was covered in a raggedy blanket, scared and cold yet cheerful? Shaking the thoughts from his mind he carried himself back downstairs and looked towards the bar, where Volt was serving drinks. Or trying to. 

"Damn it.." Volt hissed to himself, once again letting a glass crash to the floor. It shattered into six pieces, a new record from the usual four milion he had to sweep up that evening. Silently, he wondered how anyone can break a thick shot glass like he could. Sometimes all he had to do was squeeze it hard enough and it would crack. Not a bad talent. Somehting Kou would register as 'something to impress the ladies' and wink. As much as Volt liked Kou as a friend, sometimes that guy's flirty streak would edge on his raw nerves. Sometimes he would think Kou was hitting on HIM. Paranoid fool, he was. Kneeling down he picked up another box of glasses and set them on the bar, pulling one out and filling it with seltzer for the wimp who ordered a Shirley Temple. After serving the drink, he crossed his arms and viewed the busy bar, and saw Sion walking towards him. Lifting a large hand to finger a horn, he smirked. 

"Sion.." Volt asked, his crimson eyes slits. "Your shift in about five." 

"Yeah yeah.." Sion smirked, hopping up on a barstool. "I know. I should call home anyways, tell Dominique not to come. I mean, it's seriously busy. I don't want her in any danger." 

"Tch.." Volt clicked his tongue, picking up a glass and a bottle of bourbon. "The girl can handle herself, Sion. Besides, if she's any trouble, all she needs is her knight in shining Dog Street to come save her." He poured a shot into the glass and picked up the five dollar bill a man laid down, and went towards the register to make change. 

"Is that you Volt?" Sion asked, tilting his head in wonder. "Making a joke? Will I ever see this day again?" 

Volt glared at Sion, his eyes burning fire. "Go. Relieve Echidna. Now." 

Laughing, Sion jumped from his barstool and looked behind him, waving Volt off. The older man grinned, a rare smile, and waved back to him before filling another glass of with beer and handing it to another patron who was already piss drunk. Turning to watch where he was going Sion stiffled his chuckles and headed towards the entrance of Fate, but was sidelined by another patron entering the bar in a slow hurry. 

"Hey..!" Sion grimaced, bouncing back on his heels a slight bit. "Watch were you're going man." 

The patron just nodded, pulling his hooded jacket over his body tighter before entering the bar. Sion frowned, and stepped infront of him, blocking him from the doorway. Looking closer, Sion frowned deeper, and attempted to get a glimpse of his face. The man infront of him turned away, but the glimpse Sion got he ussued him near his forties, late thirties. Clicking his tongue, Sion motioned with his head to let the man in, and peered at him. As soon as the patron walked through, Sion frowned in awe. He looked so familiar.. 

"...No. No way." He shook his head, denial creeping into his veins. "Not possible.." 

"What isn't?" A female voice rang. Sion looked towards it's source and identified Echinda. 

"Nothing, Aena. Nothing at all." Reaching up to rub his neck, he tilted towards the Bar Volt was (desperately) trying to handle. "Look, go help Volt okay? He's having enough problems as it is trying not to smash someone's face in with all the frustration over the glasses he's breaking." 

Echidna smiled warmly, her blue eyes dazzled. "That's Volt for you." She murmered, lowering her face. Planting a hand on her hip, she sauntered into the bar, giving Sion a last look and an arrogant nod before disappearing. 

With that, Sion leaned against the wall and shoved his fists into his pockets, and dozed off into a dream where Kaldea lived, and he was whole again. 

  
**(**_Breathe in._**)**   
**(**_Breathe out._**)**   
**(**_Breathe in._**)**   
**(**_Breathe out._**)**   
**(**_Remember, damn you.. Just fucking breathe._**)**

"Hey, Echidna!" Kou shouted from atop the stairs. The hustle and bustle of the bar drowned out most of his voice, but her alert ears caught the sound, and she smirked up at him, giving him a wave. Turning towards Volt, she trailed a manicured nail atop the wooden bar and leaned on an arm, her white tinged lips turning upwards at the corners. It had been a year since she had joined the bar. Yet she still kept her unique hairstyle and make up sense, and always came to work in a short skit that showed off her strong legs. The Boss asked her to tone it down a bit, since the customers where more likely to be staring at her them drinking and eating, and she did, instead wearing a skin tight leather tanktop that zipped from the front. The Boss gave up after that, throwing his hands in the air in gradual frustration while Echidna had a big laugh that night over his cherry red face. 

She gave Volt a polite glance, lifting an arched eyebrow. "I see you're making a pleasant fool of yourself." 

Volt looked up from the register and issued her a crimson glare. "I'm more used to breaking glasses than filling them, Aena." 

"Echidna." She murmered. 

"Have it your way." Volt placed a frosty much on the counter, and along side it a large mug. "Sion relieve you?" 

"He's standing out in the cold like a whipped puppy." Echidna murmered, watching Volt take the mug and place it under the tap. "Dominique should arrive soon. Good thing, the tables are filthy." 

"So wash them." Volt simply stated, and placed the mug of beer on the bar infront of Echidna. She gripped it tightly in one feminine hand and took a sip, not bothering with the handle. Blue eyes sneered at him over the rim. 

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't always mean I should-" 

"Yeah yeah. Cut the bitching Echidna." He murmered, placing a beer filled itcher on the bar, and shouted towards the group who ordered it. They came barreling towards the bar, grinning like idiots and picked up the pitcher carefully. Slapping down the money, one of the group, a cute young college coed winked at him, and leaned onto the bar next to Echidna. her already low cut shirt was unbuttoned a few more times, and her long, raggedy blonde hair was messy and disheveled. Her black miniskirt was practically hiked up to her waist, and it bunched there unnattractivly. 

"Hiiiii there Tiger.." She purred, her breath thick with alchohol. "Why don't you juss' come on ov'r an' show me what you c'n do with them horns?" 

Volt grumbled. "Sorry. But this bar won't serve the customers itself." 

The young girl chuckled and licked her lips, in a plea to be seductive. "Awww are y' suure ya can' git someone else t'do it?" 

Echidna stood up and faced the drunken young lady. Planting a fist on her hip she growled "Back off, or I'll be forced to throw you in some ally like the drowned cat you are." 

The young girl blond blinked and nodded, treading off back towards the group she entered with. Echidna sat down again and slurped at her beer. Feeling fire on her, she looked up to see the crinsom eyes of Volt, staring at her. Frowning, Echidna reached into her pocket and slapped a five dollar bill on the bar. "What? What did I do now?" 

Giving her one of his rare smiles, Volt pushed the bill back towards her. "It's on me...Aena." 

"Echidna." 

"Have it your way." 

  
**(**_Breathe in._**)**   
**(**_Breathe out._**)**   
**(**_Breathe in._**)**   
**(**_Breathe out._**)**   
**(**_It's almost time. She'll be here soon...I hope._**)**

"Sion!" Dominique cried, bumbling up the steps to Fate. Wearing her common yellow parka, she grinned up at him with white teeth, her green eyes shining. Sion smirked sadly at her, shaking his head. 

"Dominique, it's busy tonight. You shouldn't be here." He looked away for a moment, gazing outwards. Dead in the middle of winter, and no snow in sight. But he knew that it would soon change, and that he and the others would be paid to stand out in the middle of the freezing rain. Tugging on his shorts, he knew that he'd have to soon go out and buy a pair of pants. Or at least fish out the pair from last year. "It's busy tonight Dominique. Don't want you getting hurt." 

"Oh like that's ever stopped me before, Sion." Dominique said, a slight hint of arrogance in her voice. She stepped up towards the door and pulled on the brass handle, smiling at Sion. "beside,s with my knights in shining armer Volt and Kou, and my lady in waiting Aena inside, you know as well as I do that I'll be fine." She walked up to him, har hands folded behind her back. "So watcha been up to? Have you been thinking about...?" Dominique gazed at him sadly. "Oh.. I see you have." 

The young bouncer lowered his face, not wanting to stare into Dominique's penetrating eyes. "Kaldea.." he murmered, the name sounding beautiful in it's own unique way. "I never knew." 

Domique sighed. She felt for him. Even in all aspects, she too missed her brother. Her beautiful brother. Watching his lifeless body float in space, she caught a glimpse of the locket he constantly wore. The locket she faintly remembered, but had long forgotten it's contents. But, it had to be done. He was being vengeful for the wrong reasons. He wanted her back, yes, but not to love as a brother should. But for revenge, to keep. Inside, she knew what she was. She also knew that Sion would wait for almost forever until he would reveal the truths of the incident to her himself. And she would surprise him by revealing that she knew all along. Dominique Cross can dream, and tell reality from them. Even if Sion wasn't willing to divulge the truths just yet. 

"Well don't fall asleep on the job mister!" Dominique pokes Sion's ribcage with her petit finger. "And stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself." 

Sion playfully glowered at her. "Fine, fine, get your butt in there. Boss wants you to start waiting tables to. Too much beer, too many customers and not enough help." 

Dominique grinned, her eyes sparkling. "Sure enough Sion! I'll see you later on tonight." 

"Catch ya in two, Dominique." 

"Okay!" 

Sion smiled and leaned against the wall, lifting a foot to support his frame. Once again, he lasped into his day dreaming, of a beautiful raven haired woman, and how he left her behind. 

  
**(**_Breathe in._**)**   
**(**_Breathe out._**)**   
**(**_Breathe in._**)**   
**(**_Breathe out._**)**   
**(**_She's here. I can feel her. She's here. She's come home._**)**   
**(**_Please God, she has to.._**)**

"Hi Volt!" Domique shouted above the ruckus of Fate. Sliding behind the bar and into the kitchen, she picked up a rubber table tray and set it on the ground. Volt smiled and held up a hand to Echidna, silently asking her to hold down the patrons for a few moments. Stepping inside the kitchen, he picked up the table pale and set it on the counter and waited for Dominique to take her jacket off. When she did that, she handing it to him and grinned. "How ya doin'? How's things here?" 

Volt took her jacket by the caller and put it under the bar for safe keeping. "Things are going fine. Aena's man handling the bar pouring drinks while the rest of us bums are watching the place." 

Dominique nodded, picking up the table tray. "Aena can pour drinks?" she asked, holding the tray to her hip. 

The older man nodded. "I'm as surprised as you are. Finally found out what she was while she was paying her way through college." 

"What's that?" her high chirp voice sounded. Accidently dropping a cloth, she groaned and leaned down to pick it up. 

Volt got to it first, and dropped it into the table tray. "A coyote." 

Dominique's eyes widened in awe. She trailed her face towards Echidna, who was twirling a bourbon bottle in one hand and flipping a shot glass in the other. "She worked at Hogs and heifers?" 

"Yup." Volt stated matter of factly, following Dominique's gaze. "Will wonders never cease. Now get your butt to that table over there. That poor guy's been sitting there for a while now staring at a bunch of dirty glasses." 

"Will do Volt!" Dominique chirped, and bounded out of the kitchen, careful not to disturb a twirling and semi dancing Echidna. Stepping out, she waved to Kou who was lounging topside on the second floor, and he reciprocated by bowing for the royalty he branded her with. Laughing to herself, she ventured forth to the table Volt had pointed to and began to clear the dishs from the man's eyesight. She noticed he barely moved a muscle while she busied herself, and his hands kept clenching and unclenching infront of him, as if he had a lot of worries on his mind. Deciding to be nice and formal, Dominique leaned on a hand and smiled down at him, while his face remained paralelle to the table. 

"Hey mister, is something wrong?" She asked, trying to sound happy. 

The man only gave her silence, not bothering to look at her. Dominique didn't sense any annoyance, so she continued on with her prodding. "Excuse me sir, but is something wrong? I can listen if you want to talk." 

Again silence, but this time she noticed his breathing was getting deeper. Looking around, Dominique noted that Kou was indeed within shouting distance, so if she had to she could scream. Deciding on being impartial, she lifted the table tray a little more and grinned. "Oh, well I can tell you wanna be alone right now, sir, so I'll just-" 

One of his hands, a clenching fist, snagged on her wrist. Dominique gasped in surprise and dropped her table tray, staring down at the man who held her firmly in his grip. Tearing her eyes away from his brooding form, she looked upwards to see Kou hitting on a drunk college girl, or trying to, and Volt not paying much attention to the scenery, his crimson eyes remaining on Echidna. Neither of them noticed what was occuring with her, so she opened her mouth wide to let out a scream, and was surprised when she found she couldn't find her voice. Fear gripped her harshly, and she batted back the tears that formed in her eyes. 

"Don't scream.." The man said, his voice low enough so that only she could hear. "...Don't scream" 

Dominique merely nodded, her bottom lip quivering in fear. "What...What are you doing? Who are you?" She whispered, holding completely still. 

"I am.. no one." The man murmered, standing up. Finally he revealed his face to her, and she gasped. Emerald green eyes, young eyes that had lost all their innocense stared back at her. Dark blond stubble caressed his sunk in cheeks while a light goatee circled his chin and lips, while his hair, a dark black and obviously dyed contrasted sharply with his pale skin tone. Under his eyes held dark bags, due to lack of sleep and fatigue, and his hair, knotty and messy, fell long past his chin by a few inchs. yet even with all the differences, the healthy glow gone, he was unmistakable. 

Yet...He was still beautiful. 

"...D...Dauragon..?" Dominique whispered, her voice wavering. 

He seemed to fall apart then, sagging immensly back into his seat. The grip he held on her wrist loosened, but still held a firm hold on her. The silence was almost unbearable, and his insides turned in turmoil over her knowing who he was, and the pain of being who she knew he was. Dominique's voice cracked again, and she said something, but couldn't make out the words, they were so crunched with fear. Coward, he scorned himself. Coward.. just give it to her and go.. 

His other hand slammed on the table, loud enough to silence most of the tables around them. Eyes began to stare, and he let go of her wrist, deciding that time time had come to go. 

Standing up, he walked away from the shocked girl, as if in a trance. More eyes on him, and the patrons, as drunk as they were, parted like the Red Sea to let him pass through, as if he were Moses. 

As if he were a God. 

Like he was God. 

**(**_...breathe...breathe...remember to breathe..._**)**

Dominique fell to her knees, sobs wracking her body. Kou looked downwards from his position and frowned in confusion. Excusing himself from the flirty and drunk round of women, he ran towards the staircase, and instead opted to jump from the second story instead of using the stairs. 

Volt's eyes wavered from Echidna's trance inducing performance, and ventured towards the collapsed girl. Worry etched his handsome yet scarred features, and he nudged past Echidna to be by the scared girl's side. 

Echidna dropped a bottle and cursed, giving the retreading Volt a dirty look. She opened her mouth to speak until she saw the fallen Priness of Fate, and frowned in worry. She stepped behind the bar and walked briskly towards her, pushing aaside a drunk who was singing the national anthem off key. 

Dominique screamed and cried out, shouting words through tears that could not be distinguished. Kou whispered comforting words to her while Echidna leaned downwards to wrap strong arms around the shaking girl, murmering, and nurturing. The let go of her when Volt kneeled down to pick her up, and carry her away from spying eyes. Echidna followed, while Kou stayed behind, clearing out the crowds. Kneeling down, he picked up the table tray and put the broken dishs that had fallen out back in, along with the washcloth she had left on the table. Something else caught his eye, something that the man who had caused her to cry left behind. Snatching it, he shoved it in his pocket for later examining... 

How long had it been since he was taken back, from the dark sky, his body dead and deprived of oxygen for so long? How long.. had it been since they did the same thing to him as they did to Her? 

Her..Kaldea.. 

He loved her. To an extent. 

Maybe not as much as Sion had.. But he did love her. 

The cold air of the outside hit his face like a punch. He reeled momentarily from it, and felt strong hands on his back and arm, steadying his steps. 

"Hey fella, had a little too much?" Sion asked good naturedly. 

**(**_....breathe..._**)**

"Maybe.." Of everything. 

**(**_...just breathe.._**)**

"Well hey, you live around here?" Sion asked again, helping him down the steps. The man nodded his head, and Sion took his hands off him. "Okay. Don't go driving, alright?" 

**(**_....can't..._**)**

"No problem." 

**(**_...breathe..._**)**

Sion turned his back, satisfied. Once again he leaned against the wall and watched the streets. 

The man walked a few steps, tripped slightly, then walked a few more before collapsing to his knees, exhausted. Remaining in this form was like tensing a muscle, he can do it, but not for so long. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't, just couldn't, force it to become his natural from again. Coughing, Dauragon shut his eyes from the sight of saliva and drool that fell and accumilated on the ground, and groaned, standing up and making an attempt to walk a few more steps, out of the face of prying eyes and curious watchers. Opening his eyes, he took note of the crowd that had formed, with a few people murmering to one another that he was on drugs, or drung, or about to get beat up. One even whispered that maybe he was a spy for the Russians. He would have laughed if he could. 

Letting his eyes drift on the wanderers, he studied their faces, one by one, until he rested on on a young girl, about fifteen, with blonde hair and green eyes.. 

"None of you can ever understand.." He told the crowd. "..Just what has happened... to me, and to soon, all of you." He lifted a finger to point to them, one by one, and a few people gasped, while the rest of them seemingly chuckled., calling him off an an arrogant drunk. Pulling his fist back, he flung his arms in a spread eagle motion and leaned his head back, his mouth open just slightly. Warm breath lifted from his lips and soon turned scarce, as those lips stretched forward, and pointed, his skin tone turning as black as his jacket. On his arms formed black feathers, cutting through his skin like nails, and he cried out in suibtle pain, but used to it none the less when they poked through his clothing on his body as well. His legs grew shorter, and shorter still, like liquid metal, until he finally transformed into the form he could only feel the need to be. 

The crowd screamed, and backed away. A few women were crying. And Dauragon finally laughed, for what seemed to be the last time before he completed his transformation, and soared towards the dark skies that where almost as black as he now was. They echoed his calls.. 

**(**_Finally...._**)**

Once Dominique had been stabalized, her soaring cries ceased, Kou picked the gleaming necklace neclace from his pocket, and looked it over in his hands. A thick chain, with circular pendant. The jewelry seemed so familiar to him, even if he couldn't place it's existance. Using his thumb, he pressed a tiny switch on the side, and watched as it flipped open, revealing itself to be a locket. Staring down at it in confusion at Dominique's face shining from the picture inside, he flipped it over and gasped, as he read the inscription, smiling up at him with complicated cursive and itallics, but legible none the less. 

_**

  
To Daurogon,   
The best brother ever!   
Love, Dominique

**_

**(**_..I can breathe._**) **

*******************************************  
_My first Bouncer fic. Dauragon's a hottie. *Rrowls!* _


End file.
